Elaeus and the Lady
by destinare
Summary: Kingdom Hearts AU. One shot for the most part. Elaeus runs into a charming lady and her nephew at a fountain and hopes to see her again.


A/N: Some familiar characters from my previous fanfic in a different setting. This was something I wrote on a whim and rather enjoyed writing. Roses and Thorns is the name that I decided on for Princess Aurora's world/kingdom from Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

It was one of those days that never seemed to fail to come around when there was too much work to do and all one wanted was to go outside. The sun was out and shining brightly, there was barely a cloud in the sky, and a light breeze came through just often enough to give the illusion that it really wasn't that hot outside. Elaeus hadn't been able to resist the temptation and as soon as the lunch hour arrived, he had promptly left, deciding to spend his time in the town.

The apprentice strolled down the main street until he came across a curious sight. A lady stood by a fountain, talking to a little boy to come back to her and to stay away from the water. He could hear snatches of her words to the boy, telling him that they had to meet with his mother. He figured she had to be the boy's aunt or nanny. She stood a bit aways from the fountain, trying to cajole the boy back toward her. Curious, Elaeus edged closer.

He normally didn't pay much mind to others when he was out and about town unless they were actively seeking his advice, but there was something about the woman that drew him to her. From what he could see of her, the lady wore a simple pale blue dress that barely touched the ground, covered in delicate white lace. The sleeves were rounded at the top and tapered off at the end. Lace gloves and a white parasol complete with fringe finished off the look. She was holding one hand out to the boy, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in neatly pressed shorts, a button down shirt, jacket, and cap with shoes that were perhaps a tad too big for him.

"Come, Lucian," the woman was saying. "We will be late. We promised your mothers that we would meet them at the park. Besides, it's not proper for you to play in the fountain." She gave what seemed to be an exasperated sigh; however, she kept the irritation from her voice as she continued to beseech him.

The child said something, pointing again as he clamored onto the lip of the shallow pool of the fountain. From what Elaeus could tell, the boy was pointing to the statue or to something beyond it. Perhaps the waterfall that wasn't far from where they were, he wasn't sure. Edging closer to the two, he listened more closely, trying to peer around the parasol that blocked his view of the lady.

"Yes, it's very lovely, but we must go, Lucian." The lady stepped closer, as if sensing that something could happen now that her charge was standing precariously on the edge of the pool. She reached out her hand again, intending to take his.

The little boy darted away, running along the pool's edge, not wanting to be taken away. Elaeus heard a sharp gasp come from the woman, watching as the child raced along the ledge and looked about ready to topple over into the water. Without giving it much thought, the man stepped forward and lifted the boy from the edge before he slipped in, depositing him neatly in front of the lady. He lightly held the boy as the lady knelt down.

"Thank you very much, kind sir," she was saying as she checked the boy over for any scratches and bruises, careful to stay calm. "I don't know what I would have done if he had slipped and fallen in." She didn't so much as fret over him as to reassure herself that her charge was alright, who only looked up at Elaeus with eyes wide in surprise.

Elaeus opened his mouth to reply, making a note in the back of his mind how lilting her voice was, and looked up at her. Now that the parasol was no longer blocking his view he could actually see her. The words became stuck in his throat. Black hair fell in ringlets about her face, eyes as blue as the deep ocean stared at him. She was fair skinned, telling him how little she was out in the sun. When she smiled at him, Elaeus swore he saw stars. He closed his mouth before he seemed as though he were a fish gaping about on land, managing to murmur a your welcome and that it hadn't been a problem. At least, he hoped that he said as much.

He stood up and took a step back as the lady rose to her feet, taking the boy's hand in her own, who continued to stare at Elaeus. The giant felt his heart do an odd skip and beat when she smiled at him as she passed him by, murmuring her thanks once more. He watched her leave, staring after her even when she had disappeared from his sight.

It was days later that he saw her again. Seventeen days to be precise. Not that he was counting or anything. He had been hoping that he would see her again and as luck would have it, there she was. The lady was standing in front of a row of shops talking with two blonde, elegantly dressed women and a gentleman, the boy -- Lucian, wasn't it? -- holding on to the younger looking blonde woman.

Elaeus' first reaction was to freeze where he was upon seeing the lady once more, causing Ienzo to walk ahead of him and turn back to ask what was wrong. The taller apprentice could hardly do a thing other than gaze after the woman, his heart beating almost painfully in his chest. He wondered, distantly, how the mere sight of her could cause such a reaction in him.

"That's her," he breathed, nodding toward the woman with black hair. The man watched as she smiled, waved a small farewell as she began to turn away. It dawned on him that she was departing their company. He would be able to talk to her alone. There would be no distractions, no interruptions -- and why weren't his legs moving? Why was he only standing there like an idiot? Panic seized him.

It was then that he saw Ienzo bump into the woman, seemingly by accident. She stumbled back a little, his friend catching the lady by the elbow to steady her. Apologies were given, the black haired woman quite embarrassed that she hadn't been watching where she was going. It was Ienzo who gave her a half bow, taking responsibility for the accident before both of them were on their way again, the lady disappearing into one of the shops.

"Here."

Ienzo held out a piece of cloth toward Elaeus, who took it with a frown on his face. When he unfolded the it, he realized that it was a kerchief with elegant monogramed initials on them. K. C. Arianrhod, they read. He had a name, of sorts. He finally had a name.

Quickly tucking the handkerchief into his breast pocket, Elaeus cleared his throat, smoothing his coat down in an effort to compose himself. "Thank you," he murmured, glancing back in the direction of the lady. He didn't see Ienzo shake his head, but heard his friend tell him that they had work to do. With an almost absent air, the man followed.

* * *

Braig saw the way Elaeus kept looking at the pretty brunette looking through a shop window with the umbrella -- parasol, wasn't it? It didn't matter. What mattered was that his tall friend wasn't doing anything. He watched as the other apprentice kept glancing over at her, then back down the road, consider something, take a step forward, then back. It was driving him up the wall.

After watching Elaeus do this for several minutes did Braig decide to give his friend a helping hand -- by bumping him toward the pretty woman. The minister of agriculture nearly stumbled forward, catching his balance, casting an alarmed glance over his shoulder. After being given an encouraging gesture -- Braig shooing him forward -- he approached the lady.

Elaeus cleared his throat gently, working up his courage to say something to her. "And where is your charge today, m'lady?" he managed to say, pleased that his voice hadn't sounded odd, too strained, or wracked with nerves. That would have been embarrassing.

The lady looked up from her window shopping, the voice sounding vaguely familiar, smiling as soon as she recognized the man. "Oh, he's with his mothers right now." She pointed back over her shoulder. "In the sweet shop."

"I thought he would be trying to play in the fountains again," Elaeus off-handedly joked, trying to downplay his tense nerves. "Or do you think he will try for that after he gets his sweets?"

She covered a small laugh with a hand. "He just might. I know his uncle is here today. He may be able to tire him out enough so that he won't try to race along the fountain's edge." Gazing past Elaeus and toward the rest of the village, she smiled. "I love this village. It reminds me of home."

"I never introduced myself the last time we met," Elaeus began, extending his large hand. "My name is Elaeus. I am an advisor and researcher to his majesty. I grew up in this town, now growing into a city, all of my life."

The woman extended her right hand, adjusting the parasol in her other. "I am Lady Kieran. I suppose you could say that in a way I am my nephew's nanny as well. You say you grew up here? Do you know of any interesting places to visit? Something that would entertain Lucian."

Elaeus took her dainty hand in his, and bowed over it, his lips not touching the back of her hand as he had been taught in the rules of etiquette. "Lady Kieran. A pleasure to meet you again." There was no need for conviction in his words. "There is a pathway leading to the waterfalls above, a causeway for anyone to see the view and to look at the city."

Kieran gave a small curtsy in return, murmuring that she was honoured, withdrawing her hand. "It sounds enchanting, but perhaps not much appreciated by a four year old. Are there more parks than the one that we visited the last time we were here?" It was hard not to feel so tiny stand next to the giant of a man, taking a small step back to look up at him properly. She saw something flicker over his face at her words and she smiled kindly. "But I would not mind seeing the waterfalls for myself," Kieran added. "Would you mind showing me so that I may show my friends?"

"Of course." Walking a little ahead of her and to her right, Elaeus could keep Kieran in sight while he brought her to one of the curving roads near the edge of the town. The lined pathway curved to the north, a boulevard where people walked and carriages rolled past. "You follow down this road until you arrive at a gondola that will take you upwards. A park for children is at the top, although there are other parks located around the city that are open for everyone. Some have playgrounds built in them for children as well."

"Lovely." Kieran watched everyone about her, turning to Elaeus and smiling once more. "This is absolutely lovely." At a loss to what else to say, she returned her attention back to the picturesque scene before her. "Tell me, advisor to the king, what brings you here today? Surely you are much too busy to be showing visitors around this beautiful town," she said after several moments. Keeping her voice light, she gave Elaeus a look that she hoped he took as her teasing him lightly.

"I have the day off." Not a lie but not a truth either. He was given the day off and glad that he had taken it. "I decided it was better for me to walk around the city in the event someone needed to ask one of the king's close aides for advice or assistance, but so far everything is going well."

"I am glad things are going well for you." Kieran glanced over her shoulder toward the shop her family was in. "If you could give me but one moment, I would like to tell my family about the park for Lucian to play at. I shall return shortly." As she gave a brief, parting smile, she found herself glad that Elaeus had approached her. She quickly entered the sweet shop to deliver the news.

There was the inexplicable urge to pump his fist into the air in triumph, much like what Even did when he mixed the chemical compounds together in the lab and they didn't blow up. It might also have been because Braig hadn't been in the lab that day either. Whatever the case was, Elaeus was thrilled that a chance encounter with Kieran had worked out so well.

She returned minutes later, her parasol open and back over her head. "Forgive me. I didn't think it would take so long. I would love to see waterfalls up close. I've never seen any that fall up before." She couldn't stop smiling and she didn't know why. She supposed that it was because that a part of her had hoped to see Elaeus again.

"Was there anything else you wished to know of the city? If you don't think it too improper, I can show your family the highlights of the city." The last words just stumbled out of his mouth. Elaeus was sure it had to be the influence of Braig and no one else. Or mayhap it was just his courage exerting itself.

Kieran shook her head. "Really, it's fine, but thank you for the offer..." She stared at the tall man for a moment, trying to remember something. "Elaeus, correct?" She said his name carefully, being sure of the pronunciation. "I have a feeling that they will be a bit, seeing as how my brother is there with them." She couldn't explain it in terms of words, but she wanted to spend time alone with Elaeus.

He acknowledged her words with a nod. She was just being polite with him - he overstepped. Dilan would have been able to masterfully turn this around, Even as well, but he stood awkwardly and thought of what else he could say. He struck on an idea. "Do you enjoy tea?"

The lady brightened considerably at the proposal. "I love tea. Is there a tea shop around here somewhere? A specialty tea shop?" There was the urge to dance about on her toes, but refrained, only lifting herself to the balls of her feet before settling back again. Silly, really, that the thought of tea could excite her so.

The suggestion had been perfect. With the awkward moment gone Elaeus pointed down the cobblestone street. "A plaza near the castle has a small place. I go there some days when I need to take time off, get away from the usual." Feeling gallant suddenly, Elaeus offered Kieran his arm as he had been taught.

Gently resting her hand atop his, Kieran gave him a smile. Elaeus couldn't have been happier.

Much of what she saw delighted her, pausing every now and again to admire whatever it was that she saw. Each time she apologized, knowing that she had delayed their progress.

"This plaza was made as the center of the city, unlike having the castle as the center. King Ansem made sure of this. Down that road," a thick finger pointed to their left, "is the way to the marketplace." Entering the wide plaza, a statue showing Ansem the Wise resting on a pedestal in the center, Elaeus stopped to let Kieran admire it before they continued. The tea shop was quiet in the early afternoon hour and after ordering his tea, earl grey with a slice of lemon, Elaeus waited for Kieran.

After much deliberation -- and annoyance to the clerk behind the counter, she was sure -- she decided on chai tea. Told that the tea would be served to them as soon as their order was ready, Kieran joined Elaeus. "Perhaps we could sit where we could watch the plaza below. Then, after tea, see the marketplace." She hoped that he didn't have to go anywhere soon, that he wouldn't mind agreeing to her request.

"I have more than enough time. If your family passes by, we can invite them as well." He wouldn't have minded and it would have given him more of an opportunity to learn more of Kieran. Wide curving stairs that opened to the air led to a second floor balcony, almost empty of people save a few on the opposite end. Taking a table near the edge, Elaeus fixed the cuffs on his suit. "Do you come to Radiant Garden often?"

Kieran opened her parasol as soon as they stepped outside, careful to block as much of the sun from directly hitting her as possible. Unsure of how to answer his question, she replied in a roundabout manner. "The first time we had been curious to see what it would be like, but we are here again because Lucian loved it so much, constantly asking us when we would return. He spoke of you often, referring to you as the tall man that had rescued him from a nasty fall at the fountain. His mothers are very grateful for what you did. I don't think they would mind meeting the man who saved their son."

He laughed at the compliment. "I think the most that would have happened to the young boy would have been him walking around all day in wet clothing. A future deterrent against running on the edges of pools. A friend of mine learns the hard way constantly."

"It was such a shallow pool, though. He could have done more than just received a good soaking." Her brows had knit together in worry, looking out over the plaza. "Still, I suppose we shouldn't enforce upon him being an adult now. He's still very young." She shook her head, as if shaking away worrisome thoughts, and placed her frown with a smile. "Your home seems to be very prosperous and quite peaceful."

"It wasn't always like this. Ansem the Wise worked his entire life to make the city and the surroundig land safe for his people. I was chosen at a young age to be tutored by him, one of five others. Since I have been little, the future of this city has been mine." Elaeus paused in talking, dominating the conversation he realized, when the tea arrived.

Kieran thanked the waiter as her tea was placed in front of her. "So, you and the five others are his heirs to the kingdom? And to be chosen by the king himself. He must have chosen you for your way with people, being able to talk with them so easily." She well and truly meant what she said. She could only hope that Lucian would be the same way once he was older.

"I'm far more quiet than the others. I talk only when it's needed for the most part." Elaeus sipped on his tea. "Public speeches aren't my strength. I prefer to have something done instead of words spoken."

"You are more of a man of action." She reflected back to when Elaeus had picked Lucian up and placed him on the ground, barely saying a word when she had thanked him. Smiling suddenly, she said, "I remember now that you hardly said a word other than your welcome and that it hadn't been any trouble at all when you had helped me. I should have known." She felt something strange move in her heart. Embarrassment? "I must be chatting your ear off."

"I don't mind at all." Elaeus chuckled. "It's more pleasing to listen to others. I know very little of where you come from. If it's not considered forward may I ask where you and your family visit from?"

Kieran fidgeted in her seat, buying a few precious moments by sipping her tea. They had seen those strange ships the first time they had come here. They knew that there was trade from here to other worlds. "Roses and Thorns," she said quietly, setting her teacup down with a soft clink.

A curious look passed over Elaeus. "I've never heard of that world. Perhaps one of the others might have but Radiant Garden is one of the few places that have access points to other locations." He rumbled in the back of his throat. "That is interesting."

Panic seized her, and the need to protect her home overwhelmed her. She reached across the table, grasping Elaeus' hand in her own. "Please don't. It's - The majority of the people on Roses and Thorns are unaware of other worlds. They have tales and legends, but that is all. An overt greeting from another world..." She was unsure of what exactly would happen, only that is what probably bad.

Her face was stricken with worry and fear. Elaeus sucked in a breath and bit his upper lip, his own sign of worry. Shaking his head, the giant was quick to stop the damage. "I apologize. I won't tell. We have rules about engaging other worlds, only that they be of the same technology or mindset as ours. We want to do nothing to upset any balance."

"Roses and Thorns, well, the world is not as advanced as your kingdom. Magic is rife there, along with knights and kingdoms,. There are still faerie creatures that roam the lands," Kieran explained. She realized, then, that her description of the place was at odds to what she was wearing, and wondered if Eleaus would question it. "It's my new home and I'd hate to have something upset things there."

"Then you and your family are here to enjoy a quiet time away from the usual. I make the assumption you came by magic?" He steepled his fingers together and looked at Kieran's slight face. She looked almost fragile.

Kieran looked down at her teacup, nodding, withdrawing her hand. "Yes," she said quietly. She thought, for a moment, to tell him everything, but decided against it. No need to explain any more than was necessary, but she trusted this man.

A small group, familiar in description, caught Elaeus' eye. A young man, two blonde women, one taller than the other, and a little boy walking between them, were coming down the main causeway of the plaza. "I believe that your family has arrived."

"Perhaps you can introduce me to them and," he caught her eye, "do not worry, Kieran. I swear to you that I won't say a word from where you are from." Elaeus meant what he said, likening himself to a knight swearing an oath when he said the words.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. She had been right to trust this man. "And I think Lucian's mothers would like to meet you." Finishing her tea, she rose to her feet, waiting for Elaeus to rise as well. After some hesitation, wondering if he would offer his arm to her again, she cleared her throat lightly.

Elaeus held out his arm with a smile and escorted Kieran from the small cafe and to the plaza. It was easy to see where the others were with his height; directing Kieran through the small groups of people, Elaeus stopped a little ways from the group. The younger woman noticed Kieran first, her eyes sliding over to Elaeus and seeming to recognize him.

"There you are," the older woman said. "We were wondering where you had disappeared to." She, too, looked over at Elaeus, eyeing him critically before returning her gaze to Kieran, who had the grace to blush.

The lady stepped forward. "Aurora, Vaera, Aodhan, I would like to introduce to you Elaeus. He is the one that saved Lucian from that nasty spill in the fountain." Kieran smiled as she looked back at the tall man. "Elaeus, this is my family. Lucian you already know. His mothers Aurora and Vaera, and my brother Aodhan."

He bowed slightly at the introductions made. "Kieran has told me that you all wish to see the rising waterfalls. I would be willing to show you the sights of Radiant Garden." While Lucian smiled grandly, Vaeramae looked at Elaeus with a distant air. He had a feeling she wouldn't be easy to convince. Aurora seemed more open and willing to meet new people, Aodhan the same.

Vaeramae nearly sniffed at him, receiving a look from Aurora and a nudge from Aodhan to be nice. She'd let it pass for now. The man had, after all, taken care of Lucian.

Before Vaeramae could say something disparaging, Aodhan stepped in. "Please. We could use a guide. We've only been here once before and we still haven't found our way around just yet."

"Of course." Elaeus was only too glad to spend more time with Kieran and convince her family that he was only a gentleman. "I am an assistant to Ansem the Wise, ruler of the kingdom. If there is anything you wish to know about, you have only to ask me."

Aodhan gave Elaeus a grin. "The king's man, eh?" He gave Kieran a wink, causing her to give him a pained a look and mouthing the words, "Be nice!" to him. "So, how is it that the waterfalls here fall up rather than down?" He began to lead the way down the cobblestone street, glancing over his shoulder to be the others were following him.

"It is the way it has been for this land. There is a mixture of grajiva magic at the base of the waterfalls and a magnetic field that trigger the falls. Because of this, we have created lifts to help ship cargo from the boats below up north." Even could explain it better than Elaeus, for he was more into the agriculture aspects of the kingdom. Aodhan listened intently as the group made their way up the causeway and to the gondolas.

Vaeramae pulled Kieran back a ways, far enough that Elaeus wouldn't hear them. She wasn't so much angry her as concerned, masking her worry with a heavy frown. "What are you doing? I thought we had agreed that we wouldn't mingle with the local folk here."

"I hardly see the harm, Vaera. He's been nothing but a gentleman and he did help me." Kieran smiled when Elaeus and Aodhan looked back at them, giving them a small wave as the two continued to talk. "Besides, did you really think we would go through our entire short vacation here without making a few acquaintances?"

The other woman snorted. "He's enchanted by you and wants to stay close. It's the only reason why he's helping us. It's plain enough to see. It's good that Aodhan is talking with him. He'd be able to determine if the man is as you say."

Kieran gave Aurora a pleading look, sometimes wondering if Vaeramae let her personal experiences see shadows where there weren't any. "Elaeus has done nothing but buy me tea, show me about, and offer his arm to me as a proper escort should."

Aurora looked between Kieran and Vaeramae, Lucian innocently walking and holding his mothers' hands. "Vaera, Kieran is just looking at him as a friend. I think it would mean a great deal if we behaved ourselves, wouldn't you think? We don't need a repeat of the harpist incident."

Vaeramae grumbled to herself, relenting. "Fine. He can be our guide, but he cannot come home with us. I forbid it." She lifted her chin at the last.

"Agreed." Hugging Aurora, then Vaeramae, and finally patting Lucian on the head, Kieran hurried to catch up with Aodhan and Elaeus.

"I don't like how she accepted that so quickly," Vaeramae muttered, sighing as she looked down at Lucian. "I suppose you like the big man as well, don't you? And your uncle seems to like him just fine..." She looked over at Aurora, arching an eyebrow. "I don't suppose I'm being paranoid again."

"Just enough to show you care," Aurora smiled fondly. "She's happy and he seems nice enough." Lucian was already picking up his feet as they neared the gondolas, beautiful crafted machines looked to be carved from ivory and with wings sprouting from the sides.

"We'll have a fine view of the city with this," Elaeus motioned for the group to proceed him in the gondola, shutting the door firmly and waiting for the conductor to start the vehicle. "It is one of the best ways to see the castle."

"Where do you work in the castle?" Kieran made sure to sit next to Elaeus, not wanting him to feel any more uncomfortable than he already was, her parasol resting in her lap. "And for that matter, what do you work on?" She watched as Lucian climbed into Aodhan's lap for a better view, her brother holding onto the boy as he stood up. This was almost uncomfortable with everyone present.

He gamely played along, ignoring the discomfort that was apparent. Elaeus had dealt with state matters that had been worse. "The other apprentices and I work in the laboratories under experiments from the king. My area of importance is the agriculture."

"Farms?" Lucian piped up. "With cows?"

Elaeus nodded. "Yes, farms being one of them. Only we don't have cows. We have chocobos."

"Chocobos?" The question had escaped her before she realized it, inwardly cringing. Vaeramae was sure to reprimand her later for making the fact that they were visitors from elsewhere, much less another world, that much more noticeable. She refused to look over at the woman and see the severe look that she was being given.

"I heard that not many people beyond this land know much of chocobos. They are an oddity elsewhere. Here." Elaeus fumbled inside of his pocket for a small picture of the bird, holding it out to Lucian and then to Kieran. "Like that. Ah." Everyone's attention shifted to where Elaeus pointed. "Now you can see the castle. Over twenty years of construction."

"You must be able to house more than half the kingdom in there," Kieran said with some amount of awe. "It's beautiful. Lucian, do you see?" She carried on the rest of the conversation with him in another language, soft words that seemed to sigh about the enclosed space.

Elaeus didn't understand the words, but knew that this must either be the language that Kieran spoke on her own world or something more intimate for this family. "The castle was used once when attacks were more common and frequent, but now that peace has come here, we don't need to worry." Elaeus pointed to the right. "You can see the waterfalls now."

Kieran heard Aodhan laugh, telling Lucian that he couldn't climb across his aunt to see the water for he would ruin her dress. She turned and gently took the boy, setting him in her lap. "See? The water falls up." Glancing over at Vaeramae and Aurora, she handed Lucian back before letting the child climb into Elaeus' lap, knowing how protective Vaeramae was over her son. "I think he wants a closer look."

He carefully watched Vaeramae's reaction, knowing that the woman could be inclined to do anything right then and there. But she merely nodded at Elaeus, Aurora touching her hand gently, and the man let the young boy look at the falls. "Lucian reminds me a bit of my little sister, Kairi. She's a little older than he is, but not by much."

Kieran was tempted to shoot a look a Vaeramae, one that dared the woman to say something, but Aodhan's nudge in her ribs kept her from saying anything. "if she's anything like Lucian, you must have your hands full with constantly keeping watch over her. He gets into everything."

"Kairi helps out when she can in the laboratory but most of the time she has her lessons to attend to." Lucian's awed voice, exclaiming about the sparkles he saw floating in the air over the falls, rose over their own. "But when she has the chance mischief happens."

"Lucian could use another playmate," Kieran said tentatively, glancing back at Lucian's mothers. They could at least mull the idea over She watched the waterfalls in silence for several minutes, and when the gondola finally made it to the top, found herself glad to be free of the confining space. "You said that there was a playground for him up at the top?"

"A large garden is just down this path." Elaeus set off down the gentle slope with Kieran, Aodhan and Lucian next to him, Vaeramae and Aurora following.

"He's nice enough," Aurora thought, "and have you noticed that Lucian has taken a shine to him, Vaera? Perhaps if we meet this Kairi she could be a friend for our son."

Vaeramae grudgingly agreed. "It would be good for Lucian to have friends close to his own age, instead of being around us so much." She watched as Elaeus kept a respectful distance from Kieran, even as he escorted her. "I still say that he's smitten with her. I'm sure I wasn't the only one that noticed the looks he kept giving her."

"She certainly seems to glow when she is with him," Aurora smiled, pressing the tip of her finger to Vaeramae's cheek. "A shame that he isn't from our own world."

Up ahead, the larger group had rounded the bend on the pathway, which opened up to reveal a playground of swings and sand. Lucian darted ahead of his aunt and uncle, already making his way to a swing.

Kieran sat down on one of the benches provided and smiled when Elaeus joined her, careful to keep a respectful distance from her. They spent the rest of their day at the park, Vaeramae keeping watch over Kieran and her escort. They talked for the most part, Elaeus leaving her side only reluctantly when Lucian asked him to play. When dinner time had rolled around, it was Lucian who asked if the tall man could join them, and Vaeramae relented.

It hadn't escaped anyone's notice that Kieran was stalling as she said her goodbyes to Elaeus later that evening; however, no one noticed the kerchief she managed to give him as he bowed low over her hand. She hurried off afterward, promising in a hushed voice that as soon as she was able to, she would visit again. He turned back toward the castle, considering inviting her to another function that he must attend, but when he looked back to where she had been, Kieran and her entire family were gone. Clutching the handkerchief in one hand, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth ever so slightly, Elaeus returned home.


End file.
